<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embarr Noir by GuestWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802123">Embarr Noir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestWriter/pseuds/GuestWriter'>GuestWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestWriter/pseuds/GuestWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the new detective has to solve the murder of his partner, who does he turn to? His old flame of course. The best P.I. in Fodlen will have to work with her old flame to solve the mysteries of the past and present as she fights for a future for her loved ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth, Petra Macneary/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Byleth)</p><p>The rain was coming down hard. I ran into the apartment building that housed my office. Hanging my coat on the coat rack, water immediately began pooling on the floor. “If I have to help one more noble catch their spouse cheating, I’ll use a thunder spell to end my life.” I throw the envelope full of cash on the desk.  Lysithea picked it up and study it for a moment. “Cheating nobles are what keeping us in business.” “Whatever. Do we have any up coming cases?” The white hair mage flipped through our files. “At the moment, no. Which brings me to my question. How to do plan to pay me?” Damn. Even being a mage, she was the smartest cookie in the block. I fake ignorance and walked into my office. </p><p>One wall was lines with bookcases, ornamental ones. The back wall had one window; an old wooden desk sat in front of. A photo of my father and me sat on my desk. It had been five year since his death and no one believed me. I grabbed the decorator off the one of bookcase to pour myself a finger of one of the many whiskies that adorned the selves. On days that were hard, Saints Envy was perfection. The rain hit the window harder. I picked up the newspaper to read through headlines. All the same, Brigid was seeking to succeed from the Empire, crop taxes from Gronder were on the rise. Folden was a mess. Not that I minded. As long as I had enough money for me and the Sothis damn best secretary in all of Adrestian fed and clothed, I was fine.</p><p>I flung myself in the wooden desk chair and hiked my legs up on the desk as I sipped my bourbon and read the paper. Outside my office door, I heard a not so hushed argument between Lysithea and a somewhat familiar voice. Sothis damn it. Anyone here this late only meant trouble. I could hear Lysithea doing her best to keep the newcomer out. But at luck would have it, whoever it was happened to be the most persistent bastard in Folden. Hiking my paper up to cover my face, I wait for the inevitable. </p><p>As the argument reached each a peak, the door to my office slammed open to the one person I dreaded coming face to face with the most. Sothis Damn Ferdinand von Aegir. The newly minted detective of the Adrestain precinct. He’s as handsome as I remember, with his strawberry hair and honey golden eyes. The bastard walked in here like our past never happened. I schooled my emotions in the best Sothis damn poker face I could manage in his presence. “What brings you to the less than noble side of the Empire Ferddie?” I flick the paper pointedly and pretend I don’t notice him.</p><p>(Ferdinand)</p><p>	She was as beautiful as I remember. Her mint colored hair peeking over the top the current newspaper. The grey dress can barely hide her long legs that perch on top the desk in front of her, it simply accentuated her curves. She lazily flips through the newspaper. “What brings you to the lesser than noble side of the empire Freddie?” She turns the page of the newspaper she’s reading. The rain outside is so loud, it almost drowns out her voice. I need to take a deep breath to remember why I’m here. “I need your help.” I square my shoulders. I know what I bring to the table.</p><p>	She slides her legs off the desk like water and lowered the paper. “Well, the great Ferdinand von Aegir needs my help. Have the heavens fallen from the sky?” Byleth’s voice drips with sarcasms. I do my best to ignore that.  “My partner is dead.” I work to state it as matter of factify. Byleth freezes in place. A look of confusion and horror cross her face. “Hubert is dead?” “Yes, by a spell not in the registry. It coated a blade made of unrecognizable metal.” My heart clenches at this omission. Telling his wife, Petra, was one of the darkest days of my life. Byleth falls back into her chair, they were good friend. A part of that was my fault.</p><p>	I watch her take a sip of bourbon to steady herself. “What do you need me to do?” She was all business now. “I suspect there are some dirty cops on my end are working to cover this up are working to cover this up. I don’t know for sure and I can’t find them on my own. I need you, By.” I watch her tense at the old nickname. I know I’m using dirty tricks to get her to cooperate, but I need her. She’s the best P.I. in Fodlen. Thanks to her father. Her father, a card I need to play if I want to get her involve. I wish I didn’t, I wish I was enough, but no. </p><p>	“I have a suspicion that this has to do with the Monica case.” That was enough. Byleth crumpled the paper in her hands. “What do you mean Ferdinand?” There is was. “We were looking in to a case that had to do with crest stones. We were this close to getting to their base of operation when a woman with red hair stabbed Hubert. I wasn’t there to see; the damned bastard was working without me. But we managed to get a witness. But before I could bring them in, they transformed into a beast. It took the whole Sothis damned precinct to take it down.” I shivered at the thought.</p><p>	Byleth remained seated at her desk. Her blank, emotionless face was on. “I’ll take the case.” She drained the last of her bourbon. “But I won’t do it for free.” I expected this. “What do you want?” “Triple my usual rate. For starters. I’m sure this will cost more than I’m willing to spend in the end.” Byleth fiddled with her empty glass. For a flicker of a second her green eyes met mines. In that moment I wanted to take her in my arms, to tell her it would be alright. To kiss her until she believed me. But that time was over.</p><p>	She got up suddenly. Make her way out the main office to get her coat. “Lysithea hold my calls.” With a sweeping motion she dawned her coat. “Well then, Mr. Aegir let’s get started.” She was on the case now. Nothing would stop her, and I was just a leaf in her wake. Yet, somehow, I didn’t mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I edited the first chapter. I didn't change any important plot points, but I was unhappy with it and needed to fix grammatical and spelling errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Byleth)</p><p>I jumped the gun. I had no idea where we were going when I stormed out of the office. I stood on the sidewalk as the rain battered me. I wasn’t quite sure what to do, I just knew I needed to do something. Ferdinand came up behind me to lead me over to a sleek black car. It was Hubert’s. He opened the passenger side door for me. Getting in, the car immediately reminded me Hubert with its black on black interior. He was a son of bitch and one of my best friends. When we first met on an old case my father and I worked. He threated to kill me if I got in Edelgard, the captain of the precinct’s way. I just laughed in his face and said I’d like to see him try. Ever since that day we were thick as thieves. Probably didn’t hurt I was going steady with his partner back when they were bet cops. We even kept in touch after Ferdinand and I’s falling out. I had dinner with Petra and him ever Tuesday after my father’s death. I feel hot tears needle the back of my eyes. I reign in my emotions; I won’t let anything stop me from finding his killer.</p><p>Ferdinand drives as slow as I remember. This Verdant Rain Moon was usually wet. Even so, the windshield wipers whipped the water away faster than necessary. He always played it safe. I tried not to stare. It had been awhile since I’ve seen Ferdinand, let alone be a lone with him. His hair was longer and he seemed to fill out his long coat in a very attractive fashion. His hands rest firmly at ten and two as he concentrates on the road ahead of us. I feel my ears warm up and I drag my gaze out my window.</p><p>The drive down town was quiet, only the sound of rain hit the car. I knew we reached our destination when a police line blocked our path. Silent red and blue lights lit the scene. I watch Ferdinand grip the wheel tightly before existing the car and I followed. The rain beat down on us. I warp my coat tighter and Ferdinand flipped his collar up to shield his neck. </p><p>Cop cluttered the area, some sweeping for evidence, but most were milling about. Ferdinand approached the wooden barricade and flashed his badge. A young, scrappy cop greeted him. “Hey Ferdinand!” He was a little too boisterous for the somber atmosphere. “Officer Bergliez.” Ferdinand gave him a nod. The blue haired man flashed me a smile and tipped his cap. “Hi, I’m Caspar.” I cannot help the tug at my lips at his childish enthusiasm. “Byleth.” “Have your guys learned anything new?” Ferdinand surveyed the area. Caspar leaned on the wood barricade. “Not yet.” Caspar let out a heavy sign. He was obviously trying to hid his own emotions. “I can’t believe he’s gone.  I mean just yesterday he was yelling at me for being to loud.” Caspar readjusted his cap. I let my posture fall at that comment. </p><p>Ferdinand motioned me forward, past the police line. There were some cops cluster around where Hubert must have been before they took him away. Its hard to believe all of this was real. I half expected to see the man himself standing in the fray to solve his own murder. I had to chuckle at the thought. He would have been bristling at the inefficiency of the investigation. </p><p>I take a moment to really look at the scene. It was a wide alley behind the Embarr Monument Plaze. The Imperial Palace loomed over us in the distance. Ferdinand joined the cops surrounded a chalk outline of a body. It was quickly being washed away by the rain and a poor sap tried to redraw it. Ferdinand said it was a stabbing with only one witness. The cops already had the blade. What else were they missing? Following along the wall towards the garbage cans near the back, I spot a strange white clump in a puddle. I crouched down to get a better look. It was a small white glove only slightly soiled. It was expensive and was for a petit woman. It looked brand new and based on the silk fabric, the owner would not have been catch dead in this alley. </p><p>“Hey! Who brought the dame to a crime scene?!” A nasally voice shouted above the crowd. Detective Metodey, a slimy weasel of a man stalked over to me. I stand up to pull myself to my full height and leveled him with my best glare. “Detective, she’s with me. This is Ms. Byleth Eisner. She’s here to help me solve my partner’s murder.” Ferdinand catch up with Metodey. “This is not a sightseeing operation and you’re not on this case.” The shorter man did his best to intimidate Ferdinand, but it was clear Ferdinand was more annoyed by Metodey. “What do you mean I’m not on the case? He was my partner; I deserve to be the one to solve this.” Ferdinand throw his fist to his side. “Captain’s orders.” Metodey radiated smugness as he crossed his arms. “Something about you being to close to this one. And bring in some Doll to an official police investigation isn’t helping you.” He gave me the up down. “Doll?!” Ferdinand and I growled in unison. I was going to punch this sleaze in the face. “Detective, I’ll show them out.” Caspar must have sensed the growing tension and came over to put a stop to it. </p><p>Ferdinand was fuming. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the car. “I can’t believe Edelgard would do this to me.” I couldn’t believe it either. “Should we go talk to her? Maybe that bastard was mistaken.” “Hey, wait up!” Ferdinand had stormed off so quickly we had left Caspar behind. “Goddess you’re fast.” “What is it Officer Bergliez?” “I wanted to let you know that Hubert was moved to the morgue an hour ago, Manuela should be done by the time you get to the station.” Caspar shot us a wink. “Thank you, Caspar.” I slide into the passenger seat. Ferdinand hurried to the driver side. He drove faster this time. </p><p>(Ferdinand)</p><p>I was more than upset, I felt betrayed. How could Edelgard take me off this case? She of all people should understand my need to solve this and solve it right. I had to speak with her immediately. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I have to resist the urge to take it. Byleth was always a calming presence for me. “Hey, slow down. We’ll get there.” I glanced down at the speedometer. I was going at least twenty over with out running lights. “Shit.” I let off the gas to let the car coast down. “I understand you’re upset. So am I. But we need to think clearly.” Letting go of my shoulder, she pulled something out of her pocket. “I found this at the scene.” “A white glove?” “Yeah, its too clean. Based on the rain and dirty alley, this thing should be filthy. Unless it was dropped in with in the last five hours or so, it would be completely stained.” “We estimated that Hubert was murder four hours ago.” This news was shocking to say the least. “Which means the owner of this glove probably dropped in the alley around the time Hubert was killed. Was the witness a woman?” “No, why?” I reach out for the glove. She places it in my hand and I glance down for a moment to look at it.</p><p>The fabric was completely soaked, but only half of it was muddy and there was still too much pure white silk exposed. Even with the latest water-wicking spells, the fabric should have been ruined. Taking the glove back, Byleth placed it over her own hand. “That’s a lady’s glove, a rich lady’s glove. You can tell by the gold stitching on the wrist. Based on the size, whoever she is, she’s has smaller hands than me.” I force myself to concentrate on the road. “So, a small rich woman was in the alley when Hubert died. Could it have be the woman who stabbed him?” This could be a very helpful lead. Another witness perhaps. Byleth was quietly staring at the glove, like she was ordering it to reveal its secrets. “I don’t know.” That was the end of the conversation until we got to the station.</p><p>I pulled the car into Hubert’s old spot. I walked over to let Byleth out, but she was already slamming the door shut and heading inside. I had to jog a bit to keep up. I flashed my badge again at the front desk to get us in. The station was disheveled from Hubert’s loss, the officer sitting at the desk didn’t question Byleth being with me. We hurried to the captain’s office. I gave a polite knock, Byleth opened the door before Edelgard could call us in.</p><p>Edelgard was standing next to her desk, flipping through a case file. She seemed to know we were coming. Byleth ushered me to stand in front. Apparently, this was my fight. “Why did you take me off this case?” She didn’t even look up, just swiping her side ponytail over her shoulder. “You’re too emotional for this Ferdinand.”  “Surely you understand why I need to do this! Hubert was my partner!” Her cold purple eyes snapped up to mine. “And he was my best friend. Do not question my judgment. I would over throw all of Fodlen if it might he was still here with us!” Edelgard looks so lost in that moment, all her angry disappeared. “I am also taking myself off this one.” She snapped the file shut and turned to stare out the window. I don’t know what to do. She’s not wrong, but I can’t help the feel that she’s giving up to easily. “I hope you don’t mind me doing my own digging into this. Hubert was my friend too.” Byleth’s voice came from behind me. Edelgard gave her a once over. “Seeing you here, I would expect nothing less. Just do not get in the way of the official police investigation.” Looking back, I watch Byleth nod and walk out of the office. We both watch her go.</p><p>Edelgard sat at her desk and shuffled through other files. “So, you asked her for help? That alone confirms you are not clearly thinking.” “She is the best. The fact you didn’t ask first means you are not thinking clearly.” Most of my fury has faded after seeing the hurt in Edelgard’s eyes. “You know how she gets when its someone close to her. Remember what happened when Jeralt died? She nearly lost the P.I. firm.” How could I forget? She lost her father and I lost her to the case. Pushing my hands though my hair, I take a deep breath. “What to we do? I don’t trust Metodey with this and I positive half the precinct is crocked.” Edelgard tensed and glared at me. “Really? This again? Ferdinand, how many times do we need to go over this?” Getting out of her chair Edelgard came over to me and rested her hand on my arm. “You’re upset. It’s understandable right now. But you’re not thinking clearly.” Withdrawing her hand and straightening up to her full height, Edelgard looked at me as my captain. “I’m ordering you to take the week off. You need to grieve and I don’t think you will if you’re here.” I can only gawk at her in disbelieve. “Please, I need to be here! What if…” “What if what Ferddie? The world will not end if you take a break.” The look she gives me tells me this conversation is over. I turn to leave in a dignified huff. “Also, be careful with Byleth. Last time nearly broke you both and I would hate to see that happen again.” If I were a stronger man, my hand would break the door handle. “I’m sure you would Edelgard.” My voice is laced with jealousy. I don’t bother looking back.</p><p>After a bit of searching, I find Byleth in the morgue. She was intently listening to whatever Manuela had to say. Manuela was a strange woman. A former singer, turned medical forensic specialist, and all-around flirt. I would be lying if I said she never made me blush. “The blade was a dagger, but I know enough to know it wasn’t an ordinary dagger. It wasn’t made of iron or steal because… Well, because whatever it was, the wound it left wasn’t normal. Who could make a blade like that, do you figure?” Manuela walked over to a body cover in a sheet, but she didn’t uncover it. “But that’s not was actually kills Hubert.” I caught up just in time to hear that. “What do you mean that’s not what killed him?” “Why hello Ferdinand. Good of you to join us.” Manuela winking at me. “As I was about to say. Actual cause of death was a fire spell.” Both Byleth and I jumped in shock. “A fire spell was the cause of death for one of the most powerful mages in all of Adrestian?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “Strangely, yes. Based on wound marking on his chest indicate the spell hit him directly in the heart. That alone is a critical hit.” “But I was under the impression he was stabbed through the back?” Byleth rested her chin in her hand. “He was definitely stabbed.”</p><p>Manuela looked at us, silently asking if it was okay to uncover the body. I gave a stiff nod. Pulling back the sheet, Hubert’s body was revealed. He was always a pale man, but he never looked so white and waxy as he died now. He black hair matted against his forehead and his eyes were closed. If it wasn’t for the angry purple and black wound on his chest, I could have pretended he was just sleeping. I feel tears prickle my eyes and my hands hurt from the strain of being balled so tightly into fists. Byleth leans into me slightly, I can feel her hand grab onto my coat. </p><p>Manuela looks at us before continuing. “The dagger entered him through the back and went through the heart. But based on the clouting of the blood around the wound, there is some cauterization. Which would only happen from a fire or electric spell, not a poison spell, which is covering the blade. Since it’s not blue burns, we can rule out electricity” Byleth straighten slightly. “So, who ever stabbed him was covering for the actual murderer. We are looking for a murderer and their accomplice.” I cross my arms. I need to treat this like any over case. Byleth gives me an encouraging nod. “But fire spells are the most common spell in all of Fodlen, let alone Adrestian.” Byleth looked at me for a moment. “I think I know someone who can help us. Thank you for the help Manuela.” Byleth gave a half bow before turning to leave. “Come visit me any time, especially you Ferdinand.” My body jolted slightly with embarrassment. “Good evening Manuela.” I nod and chase have the mint haired private detective.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Byleth)</p>
<p>That bastard still wouldn’t let me drive even if it would have been easier. We were head towards the westside of town, known for its less than noble reputation. It was my side of town. Ferdinand surprisingly didn’t ask for directions though, after I told him we were going to the Mittlefrank Jazz Club. We sat in silence again. But to be fair, seeing Hubert in the morgue was definitely hard. He always seemed untouchable, with his overbearing smarts, menacing aura, and snarky attitude. I take a deep sign and risked a peek at Ferdinand. His head was slightly tilled down and the road didn’t have his full attention. Anyone who didn’t know Ferdinand von Aegir would have thought he was handling this well, but I knew better. </p>
<p>Ferdinand was the opposite of his late partner. Ferdinand was outgoing, polite, charming, funny in a happy-go-lucky way, handsome, well built with board shoulders and the kind of smile that makes a girl go weak in the knees. I cleared my throat. I was letting my mind travel down a dangerous path. Risking another glance at him, I know he’s hurting and taking this very personal. What was Hubert thinking leaving Ferdinand behind? </p>
<p>I rubbed my left knee, it always acted up in the rain. The old injury was a remind of my own failure as a partner. I always knew that Monica case was bad news. Looking back on it, there were too many similarities between my father’s murder and Hubert’s. “A redhead was seen fleeing from the murder scene, do we have any other information on her?” I could feel the wheels turning in my mind. “Witness said she was short, pale skin, and wore all black. Other then that, not much else.” “Could the glove belong to her?” Ferdinand pulled up down the street from the club. “What are you thinking?” I had his full attention now. “It was a redheaded woman killed my father. She was short and wore all black. She wasn’t alone.” I could see he was catching up. “Did you see who was with her?!” “No, he knocked me back with a spell.” “A man?” I nodded. “You are thinking the murders are connected.” Ferdinand was back in detective mode. One last shrug of my shoulders and we got out of the car.</p>
<p>The rain had lightened up some. I take point and lead Ferdinand down an alley. A single light shown on a door. Mittlefrank Jazz Club was the most reputable establishment on the block, but that wasn’t saying much. Its reputation was due in part to its owner. But he wasn’t the one drawing the crowd. I knocked twice. A small hatch opens and a gruff man’s voice asks for the password. “Cut the shit Balthus, it’s me.” The man just laughs before the door opens. “Good to see you too pal.” Balthus was a tall man with an excess of muscles in a suit that was too tight and had one too many buttons undone. “You, bee boy, not so much.” I turn back to look at Ferdinand. He looks like he’s trying to draw in on himself. I give a quizzical look. “Is there something I need to know about?” “Probably, but you should ask the boss man about it. I’m sure he’ll be really happy to see you.” Balthus let us in.<br/>
The dimly light club was crowded, man and woman lined the stage and the tables surrounding it were packed. Based on the band warming up, the show was about to start. I take a seat at the bar. Hapi, the usual barkeep, slide over. “Hey Chatterbox, the usual?” I hold up two fingers to signal a double. “And whatever he wants.” I jerk my head at the tensed-out man next to me. “Oh, I know what he wants.” The woman on the other side of the bar walked down to the other end to pour our drinks.  “Care to tell me what that was all about?” Ferdinand leans on his elbows over the bar table. “No, but I’m sure if we stay here much longer you will find out.” I give him the side eye. Normally Ferdinand couldn’t help to overshare with me. This was new.</p>
<p> Hapi sets down our drinks, me a double whiskey and for Ferdinand a bright pink drink in a hurricane glass. Ferdinand groaned as Hapi put a little umbrella on top and gave it a little flick. “Don’t say a word.” Ferdinand pulled the drink towards him and downed it. “Ferddie, I know you like fruit drinks. There is nothing to be ashamed about.” “That drink is called a ‘Fuck Me from Behind’ and he wouldn’t stop shouting for another last time he was here.” Hapi laughed herself all the way over to another patron. I pause for a second at the image. “I didn’t think the great Ferdinand von Aegir would be caught dead in a place like this, let alone ordering a ‘Fuck Me from Behind.’” I take a sip of my drink before I could start laughing. “It was a while ago. Hubert and Edelgard brought me here after, well after a particularly difficult time. I behaved less than noble.” He too takes a drink, though most likely to hide his embarrassment. </p>
<p>Suddenly the lights went out and the stage lights went on. The music swelled as the red velvet curtains were drawn. A beautiful sultry voice sang out stage left. Dorothea stepped out to preform her number. Her green eyes alight with the thrill of the performance. She was the most beautiful woman in Fodlen and she held the room captivated.</p>
<p>(Ferdinand)</p>
<p>The second Dorothea stepped out on stage; I knew I was in trouble. If she saw me, I’d be joining Hubert in the morgue. I turn my back to the show, but her voice still taunted me. She was the second most beautiful woman in Fodlen and I infuriated not just her, but also her husbands, the most dangerous man involved in Fodlen’s underground. I remember this number from the last time I was here. Dorothea was going to walk down stag and into the crowd to personally entertain a patron of her choice. That’s what got me in trouble last time. </p>
<p>I had no idea way we were here. What could Byleth hope to find out here that we couldn’t piece together back at the crime scene or her office or anywhere else. I take a longer sip from my drink; the fruity mixer hid the alcohol well. The song was swelling and I can hear the crowd get restless as Dorothea descends down from the stage. The bar patrons closest to me start to get rowdier. Nothing would happen though. Everyone knows if they even look at her the wrong way, her husband would make them disappear. I was almost done with my drink and I was almost tempted to get another. </p>
<p>Next thing I know, I look over my shoulder Dorothea is right there. She sees me and I am terrified. Something flashes in her emerald eyes and I choke. But she turns her attention to Byleth instead. Not breaking from her performance, the entire time. I flag Hapi down. She chuckles and makes me another drink. I turn to Byleth and immediately regret it. Byleth is sipping on her drink like nothing is happening, but Dorothea is leaning her hands against Byleth’s thighs as she continues to sing. It’s very attractive. I turn back to the bar, just in time as Hapi slide me another Hurricane glass. The music comes to a close and I can see Dorothea whisper in Byleth’s ear. They both get up to leave and I sit there with my drink. This night couldn’t get worse.</p>
<p>As I sip the last of my second drink, a knife impales itself in the bar top next to me. “You’re pretty brave, Bee Boy. Showing your face in my club after what you did to my wife. I must say, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Yuri Leclerc was a terrifying man to say the least. I take another sip to calm my nerves. “I am not here to cause trouble. The woman I am with has business here. Once we’re done, we’ll be out of your hair.” I do my best to inch away from the knife, but I hit the solid body of Balthus behind me. I look up to see him smile down at me. “I want to believe you, friend. But I know what happens what happens after you have five of those and that’s your second. So, either you leave or you can decide how you’re like a bee at the bottom of Gulf of Hevring.” Shit, this is not going well. “I am not leaving Byleth here. If you just let me get her, we can both be on our way.” Yuri chuckled. He pulled the knife out of the bar and Hapi gave him a dirty look as she inspected the hole it left. “Why don’t we just see what our lovely ladies are up to, and then we can decide what to do with you.” </p>
<p>The purple hair man pushed off from the bar. I followed after, Balthus followed close behind. We walked down a hallway to the stage dressing rooms. Yuri signaled me inside the last one. Entering, I found Byleth sitting on a loveseat sipping on a glass of wine and Dorothea’s voice floated from behind a screen. “You can do so much better. Just let Yuri and I show you a good time and you’ll forget all about that noble dunce.” Dorothea walked out in a long plush robe and draped herself over Byleth’s lap. She glared at me the whole time. Byleth just huffed a soft laugh.</p>
<p>Yuri walked over to join them on the loveseat, sitting very close to Byleth. I did my best to remain neutral, but a flare of jealous filed my chest. I needed to remember that it wasn’t my place to feel jealousy. “Unfortunately, I need him for the time being. But if he doesn’t play nice, I’ll take you up on the offer.” Byleth smirked at me and took another drink. I scrunch my nose at her in annoyance. “I just need to ask you a few questions and we’ll be out of your hair.” To emphasis the point Byleth runs her hand through Yuri’s hair as he rests his head on her shoulder. “We’ll do what we can to assist you, friend.” Yuri leans in to the touch and crosses his leg over both his and Byleth’s. I have to swallow a lump in my throat. The whole scene was unfairly arousing. </p>
<p>Byleth hums softly and looks up at me. She smirks at my uncomfortableness. “We need to know how to tract a spell. Particularly, a fire spell.” Dorothea signs and gets up to pour herself a glass of wine. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Byleth or I wouldn’t do this for you.” Yuri pulls Byleth closer to take up the space his wife left. I realize too late I had moved towards her. I freeze. Its not my place. Dorothea brought out a map and a crystal attached to a string. “Do you have anything on you that might help track the spell caster?” Byleth pulled the glove out of her coat. I gasp. “That is evidence!” “Its our only lead.” Byleth hands the glove over to Dorothea, who begins her searching spell. She scrunches her eyes close as the crystal moves about the map. “Its protected, a strong magics shields it from my view. But I can narrow down the search.” </p>
<p>Dorothea’s breath grows labored. The crystal vibrates in a small square. Its near the housing district on the north side. “That’s as close as I can get it.” Byleth leans over the map to study it. I try to approach, but Balthus’ meaty hand stops me. “It looks like the fame seamstress’s house. If I had to wager a guess.” I pull against Balthus to meet Byleth’s eye. She is deep in thought for a second. “Then that’s where we’re headed. We’ll be leaving now, so my friend doesn’t cause you any more problems.” I groan at the comment. But I don’t fight it as she leads us towards the exit. “Our offer still stands.” Yuri called out. Byleth just smirks at that or at the look on my face as we make eye.</p>
<p>It’s a relief when the rain hits my face. We get to the car and I drive us in the direction of our destination. “You know they were just doing that to get a raise out of you.” At Byleth’s comment, I release I’m holding the steering wheel too tight. “It was not funny.” That was the last thing we said as we drove away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Byleth)</p>
<p>The drive was silent except for the sweeping sounds of the windshield wipers and splatter of rain on the car. The flirtatious couple seemed to put another wall up between Ferdinand and I. I felt a little bad about what happened at the club, but not too bad. From what Dorothea told me about the last time Ferdinand was there, he was lucky I wasn’t solving his murder. Yuri was a little too protect of his wife, even though she was more than capable of handling herself. </p>
<p>I turn my thoughts to where we were heading. The northern housing district was an extremely wealthy area. Only nobles and absurdly rich merchants could afford to live there. I had recognized the address for a one Bernadetta von Varley. She was the daughter of the Minister of Religion turned seamstress. She made some of the finest wares for most of the nobility in the Empire. She was also well-known for never leaving her home. Needless to say, I never had the pleasure of her acquittance. She had to be the one who made the glove in my pocket, other than that, it was highly unlikely she had any other connection to the case. At most, she might be able to tell us who she sold the glove to.<br/>Watching the streets pass by, I realized we were not that far from the Vestra household. <br/>“I need go see Petra.” I’m talking more to myself really. I had been so caught up in solving this case, I forgot my friend who was hurting the most. “We can stop by after we speak with Ms. Varley.” Ferdinand sounded lost, and I didn’t reply. The thought of Petra right now broke my heart. She and I had been the outsiders of the group, which only strengthened our friendship. She moved to Fodlen from Brigid to study politics at Embarr College. I was the only commoner in our friend group and knew just enough Brigid for us to converse openly about our men, much to their annoyance. Hubert had loved Petra more than anything. She could have committed murder and he would have helped her hide the body. Although, he still would have probably told her how she could have done a better job. I rub the back of my hand across my check, wiping away a stray tear. I need to focus.</p>
<p>We pull up in front of a large townhouse. Despite the late hour, there were lights coming from most windows of the house. Ferdinand climbed the stoop and used the iron knocker to announce our presence. Inside, someone shrieked followed by crashing. I raised my eyebrow at Ferdinand as more ruckus could be heard. He just shrugged his shoulders before fixing his posture. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking man. His long green hair had fallen out of a half bun and his clothes were very rumpled. He looked between the Ferdinand and I for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. “Bernadette, you have company.” He stepped aside to let us in. “Ah Linhardt, just don’t let them in! What if they’re here to rob us or worse!” A woman with pretty purple hair stuck her head over the railing of the upstairs landing. “I highly doubt that, they’re police officers by the looks of it. What did you do?” The man left us standing in the foyer as he walked off down the back hall. “I didn’t do anything!” More shrieking. “I must have been framed! Oh Goddess, do you think I’ll get the chair?!” The sound of a kettle came from the back. The man soon returned with a tray of tea. “Probably.” He was very nonchalant about the whole thing.</p>
<p>I was at a loss of words at the interaction, but I didn’t let it show. “I sincerely apologize for our intrusion Ms. Varley. I am Detective Aegir and this is Ms. Eisner. We are not here to arrest you; we just have a few questions about a glove you made.” Ferdinand was turning up his charm to take over the situation. Linhardt set the tray down on the coffee table in the sitting room off to the right. “Good luck with that. You’d have better luck questioning a common houseplant.” He sat down on a loveseat and picked up a book he must have been reading beforehand. “Linhardt, do you have to be so mean to me? Alas, my mortal enemy will never let me rest, even in my own home.” Bernadetta finally manage to sneak downstairs and took a cautionary seat as far away from everyone as possible. Linhardt simply ignored her and kept reading. Ferdinand and I shared a glance. “Ms. Varley, as I said before we have a few questions for you then we’ll take our leave.” We take the sofa across from the poor woman. She looked like she was going to bolt any second. “I didn’t do it! I swear, I was here all day.” She reached out with a shaky hand to take a teacup. “You’re here all day every day.” The man sipped from his own cup. “You’re just as bad.” The bravado in her own voice seemed to scare even her. She paled considerable and mumbled to herself. “Oh, Bernie now you’ve done it. He knows where you sleep!” “Bernadetta, if I really wanted to harm you, I would have done it by now.”</p>
<p>I clear my throat in hopes to get her attention. Bernadetta stilled and stared at me with impossibly huge grey eyes. “Bernadetta?” She nods. I pull the glove out of my pocket. “Is this one of your gloves?” I set it down on the table slowly so not to scare her. She picks it up to examine it. “Yes, I made this.” “Can you tell us who you sold it too?” Ferdinand leaned forward slightly. “No, it’s one of my most popular styles. It’s designed to protect the wearer’s hands from magic use.” “Noblewomen can’t have their hands dirtied by magic.” Linhardt lowered his book just enough to roll his eyes. “Even the size isn’t that uncommon.” Bernadetta inspected the white fabric. “Although, it’s only been worn a handful of time. Judging by the stretch of the fabric. It is newer style too, since it has the gold thread.” She pulled and rubbed at the fabric. “You only recently started using that. Since gold is a better conductor for reason magic.” Linhardt put his book down and reached out for the glove. Bernadetta nodded and handed it to him. “I’ve only been using it for about a month or so. Linhardt helps with researching materials for my magic clothing line.” I place my chin on my fist. “So, a glove that enhances reason magic, protects the hands from said magic, and was purchased in the last month. Does that narrow the customer list any?” “By a redheaded perchance?” Ferdinand added to my questions. </p>
<p>Bernadetta wrung her hands together for a moment. “I don’t know, I don’t interact with customers.” She looked expectedly at Linhardt, who just yawned. “You made a pair for Annette, um, Dominic. She was a redhead.” Ferdinand and I share a look. That is not a name you just forget.</p>
<p>Annette Fantine Dominic was one of the most famous warlocks in all of Fodlen. She currently taught at the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad. I cannot hide my surprise. Ferdinand cleared his throat and turned back to Bernadetta. “You provide your wares to customers outside of Adrestian, correct?” “That’s not a crime, is it?” The woman had jumped in her seat in an attempt to get away. “Well, no.” Ferdinand looked conflicted. “As long as you have the proper permits.” Linhardt nodded as he continued to study the glove. “We do.” Damn, that increases our investigations across borders. </p>
<p>Ferdinand rubbed his chin for a moment. “Thank you for your time and the tea.” He hadn’t even touched it, the tea snob. “We need to be heading out, but if we have any more questions, we’ll be sure to be in contact.” He gets up to leave and I follow suit. “Good evening, Ms. Varley and Mr. um.” Ferdinand was mid bow when he shot me a look. “von Hevring.” Linhardt supplied with another eyeroll. I thank the Goddess for not having the most expressive face. Two nobles who had renounced their inheritance under one roof was quite a shock. “Right, well thank you again.” I have to push Ferdinand out the door before his noble sensibilities kick in. </p>
<p>We get back to the car and take a minute to process what we learned. Ferdinand rakes his hands through his face with a sigh. “Could Annette Dominic really be involved in this?” “As unlikely as it seems, we cannot rule out any suspects at this point.” I rest my chin on my fist to think. “But something doesn’t make sense. You said the witness saw a redhaired woman stab Hubert? Why wouldn’t she use a spell to kill him? But if it really was Annette who stabbed Hubert, then who killed him with the fire spell?” I turn to Ferdinand. He was in deep through, leaning back in the driver seat. “Isn’t her beau proficient in fire magic?” “You mean the Gautier heir? I thought that was just rumors? Annette doesn’t seem like the kind of woman to fool around with men on ‘active duty’.” I give Ferdinand the side-eye. The reputation of Sylvain Jose Gautier was not flattering, but it was true he had a gift for fire. Ferdinand shifts in his seat. “I’m not one for idle gossip either, but this might be our only solid lead. Unfortunately, both of them are currently in Faerghus territory.”  I bite my lip and let out a frustrated huff. </p>
<p>There was still the matter of potential corruption at the precinct. Sure, Metodey was a horrible cop, a sleaze, and only as smart as the orders he follows. But that didn’t mean he was involved in this. Besides, he was trying to bury his nose so far up Edelgard’s behind. And why would he work with someone outside of Adrestian.  I didn’t know any other of the new cops, so I don’t know how to read them. Where’s the connection?</p>
<p>We sat there in silence for a moment. “Is it too late to go see Petra?” I need to see her. Ferdinand just starts the car and we drove away.</p>
<p>(Ferdinand)</p>
<p>When we pulled into the drive, the house was dark. But there was a flicker of light coming from the backyard. The rain had let up to a light drizzle by now. The moon had even peeked through the thick clouds. Byleth didn’t even wait for me. She jumped out of the car and ran to the gate. The Vestras’ was very simple home considering their wealth. The ranch style with white wash shutters and white picket fence did not flaunt the money Hubert inherited from his father nor Petra’s royal linage. But neither of them was ones to flash their status. I took a deep breath before shutting off the car and follow behind.</p>
<p>Byleth left the rear gate open in her hurry. I can see Petra curled in on herself in front of a bonfire. It hissed and sputtered in the sprinkling of rain. It had to have been recently started. “Petra?” Byleth kneels down before her. When Petra turns to the newcomers, I can see the firelight sparkle in the tears running down her face. Byleth wipes them away, but that simple gesture breaks the dam. Petra collapses into Byleth’s arms with a heart wrenching sob. Her voice cracks as she cries in her native tongue and Byleth comforts her in kind. I stand in the shadows to give the girls their space, it’s hard to watch this again. It was the same when I first told Petra of Hubert’s death. Petra was always a strong woman, but something like this would break anyone. </p>
<p>I walk over the garage and let myself in. Flicking on the lights, I notice it was a mess. Hubert was to meticulous to cause this. It was too chaotic to think someone was searching for anything. Considering Petra was just outside, she probably took her emotions out on his workspace. I move further inside, stepping over tools and bottles. A small model plane lay broken on the work bench. Hubert loved airplanes despite his deathly fear of heights. I teased him relentlessly about it. I pick of the little model and inspected it. Its wing was snapped and the wires frame was bent. Using a pair of needle-nosed pliers, I bent the wires back and find the wood glue on the floor to fix the wing. It’s a small gesture, pointless really. But I don’t know what else to do.</p>
<p>I work to straightened up the mess. Picking up papers scattered across the concrete, I notice a particular blue ink. It was an envelope. I pause at the sender’s address. Lady Annette Fantine Dominic, 346 Reason Lane, Gideon, Faerghus. It felt like the air was knocked from my lunges. It had been cut open and the letter had been removed. Flipping through the papers in my hand, I couldn’t find the letter. Reaching down, I grab more paper in a frantic search. Still I couldn’t find it. Damn it! This evidence could be just what we need to get at Ms. Dominic.</p>
<p>I hurry outside. “Petra, I’m sorry to ask this now. But have you seen a letter written in blue ink?” Byleth shoots me a look, but Petra continues to watch the flames. “Hubert was asking me to be do something in case he would not be coming home.” Her ascent was much thicker right now. “Petra?” I take a few steps closer. In the fire, I could make out the last burning edges of paper. “He was saying that it would be dangerous for me to be keeping them.” Byleth rubbed Petra’s back as the woman hiccup. “There were many that were having blue ink. But I would not be reading any.” I didn’t know what to say and I didn’t want to push the issue. “Hubert was a fool. He was doing the investigation by himself. He had not been saying as much, but I have… I knew.” Petra stood and walked back into the garage. Byleth got up and stepped closer to me. I could feel the warm radiating off her. When she looks up at me, I can see how red rimmed her eyes have gotten. There’s just the tiniest quiver tugging at the corner of her lip. The broken look on her face threaten my own feelings as my eyes grow hot. If the woman who use to be my rock can barely hold it together, how am I supposed to? I need her support and I want to give her mine. I feel myself reaching out for her when a bang startles us. I jump back. Byleth had the decency to not react. Returning with an arm load of more papers, Petra gives me a letter with blue ink.</p>
<p>“Mr. Vestra, <br/>I hope this letter finds you well. You are correct, we have our own suspicions regarding corruption in the academy. If what you are insinuating is correct, I would like to meet in person so as not to leave a paper trail. My companion and I will be traveling to Embarr for a conference this Verdant Rain Moon. We will be in touch once we arrive.<br/>Warm regards,<br/>Annette.”</p>
<p>Who ends a secret letter about police corruption with “Warm regards?” I don’t want to judge the woman’s character, too much. But they had been here, in Embarr. Annette and possible Sylvain had met with Hubert and there was a chance it was in that alley where he died. Petra interrupts my thoughts as she throws the last of the paper into the fire. “You will be catching his killer. I have faith.” We all stood there and watched the last of whatever Hubert was trying to hide burn away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why, but I love the idea that Hubert would make little airplane models in his spare time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's better than two writing projects you struggle to get through? Three writing projects you decide to work through. One night I just got this in my head and I couldn't shake it until I wrote it down. I hope I can write a decent mystery.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>